


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 3

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [13]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/M, I mean we only get a celebrity glimpse of him buuut, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, William Jerdan, but also Period-accurate lack of homophobia, except for Dickens, he was a real editor of the Literary Gazette at the time, read a fucking book sometimes before you pull a Bury Your Gays thx, the rest are fictional, victoria au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Alfred is back from Ireland and he has not a minute to sit down and dust off his shoes! His beloved family are keen to introduce him to Septimus's famed bride, the glamorous and fabulous Miss Cecilia Wyndham. A family dinner touches upon Alfred's friendship with Drummond, Miss Coke, the looming war in the Crimea, and the ever approaching wedding. The Paget brothers, Drummond, and their unusual guest Wilhelmina attend the literary evening at the Athenaeum Club among famous writers and editors of the day. The evening goes by not without a little awkwardness but all is well if it ends well: Wilhelmina catches a Mr Evans's eyes, Septimus is the coolest brother ever, and Alfred and Drummond get to have a night cap alone. And Drummond may have new plans for his future career at last...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 3

 


End file.
